


Let’s Get Physical

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Fingering, Flirting, LMAO, M/M, Plot?????, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is a cockslut, Stony flirting, Stony smut, Teasing, Tony takes Steve’s virginity, and Steve loves it, and maybe Tony?, eating ass lmao, fight me about it, slut!Steve, virgin, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: During Tony’s annual Christmas party, Steve gets humiliated by way of one too many virgin jokes by a drunken Tony.During Tony’s annual New Years party, Steve decides to change that.OrThe night Steve discovered he’s a cockslut, or more specifically, Tony’s cockslut.





	Let’s Get Physical

Steve honestly couldn’t believe it. Tony has done many things - said even more things - that most would consider awful. But somehow Tony made up for it, at least in Steve’s eyes. But this?

This was crossing the line. 

The entire group of people overcrowding the fifth floor of Tony’s tower were staring at him, mouth agape. Steve has somehow found himself distanced from those who were surrounding him a few seconds ago, alone and noticeable - probably by his raging red cheeks.

Tony was standing on the table, a fancy glass of who-knows-what alcohol in his hand, and a sly, drunken smile on his face.

Steve honestly didn’t know what to say. He wanted to stand tall and inform Tony the fact that Steve was a virgin was none too much of his business, and it did not make him a “prude”, and it certainly didn’t need to be said in front of two hundred guests - but he couldn’t get words out.

Silently, Steve huffed and exited the room, leaving a laughing Tony behind. He knew it wasn’t ill-intended on Tony’s part - Tony has always been one to make jokes in the most inappropriate times, but this was truly topping it.

And it wasn’t as if Steve was trying to stay a “pure little virgin”, he just... hadn’t had the time. Truly, no woman - or man for that matter - wanted him pre-serum. And Peggy - it just never happened. After Steve got the serum he was too busy running around being the Captain to worry about sex, not when the world was raged in war and Nazis. Things were different now, he knew, sex was casual - not something to think about by most over twenty years old. But still, Steve just hadn’t really thought about it. His whole life his - well - himself has been enough to satisfy.

And yet, here he was, sitting alone in the kitchen, nursing a glass of scotch, stolen from Tony, and thinking about what Tony said. 

Steve wasn’t about to feel bad about being a virgin, but maybe it was about time. He wasn’t getting younger, and he’d admit so many years of his hand had grown tiring. Maybe it really was time to let lose.

But he was Captain America, he couldn’t just stroll out to a club and find someone. He still had an image to maintain - and to keep whatever respect he still had from he people currently partying upstairs.

At this rate, he’d never find someone in time for Tony’s annual New Years party in two weeks, and he’d have to face this all over ag-

Steve paused, hand stilling from circling the ice in his glass. Slowly, a plan started forming in his head - a crazy one, but he’d heard the stories. He knew Tony’s past involving his... infatuation of him.

Maybe... this would work out perfectly.

 

—

 

The day of Tony’s annual New Years party arrived, and the party was swinging. Laughter filled the floor and echoed to the others - at least double the people were hear to his Christmas party. Tony had just started his second glass of whiskey when Steve walked in.

Immediately, Steve could feel Tony’s eyes on him. And he knew why - he’d changed his style for tonight. Instead of his usual kakis and jacket, he had chosen a low-necked top and a pair of rather tight jeans.

He acted casual as he approached Tony and complimented his party. Tony nodded idly and made a half-choked joke, before Steve pretended he wanted a drink.

Steve could feel Tony’s gaze on his ass as he walked to the table, and he smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Throughout the night, Steve caught Tony stealing glances at his ass, his thighs, his biceps or just his body in general. By then, Tony had chugged a good amount of alcohol, which made his staring much more noticeable.

Steve couldn’t lie- he enjoyed the attention. It seemed a few men other than Tony had their stares as well, and Steve felt his neck flushing every time a mysterious hand brushed against his skin.

By eleven thirty, Steve was growing antsy. He had expected Tony’s wagging tongue, but he himself was starting to yearn for someone else touch. Namely, Tony’s.

And there he was, staring none too discreetly at Steve from across the room. Finally, Steve had had enough. As casually as possible, he strolled up to Tony, was who speaking to a friend in a fancy suit. He decided to cut to the chase.

“Tony, mind helping me real quick?”

Tony shrugged, and dismissed his friend. “What, a beefcake like yourself can’t do it yourself?” He joked.

Steve smiled. “No, I’m a bit tired of that lately.” With that, Steve walked towards the exit of the room, with Tony following, slightly confused.

By the time they reached the towers public bathroom, that was thankfully empty, Tony was completely confused.

“What, you need help going to the bath-“ 

He didn’t have time to finish before Steve shoved Tony against the wall, pressing his fingers into his waist.

“Get it out now, Stark, because nows the last time you get to make a virgin joke,” Steve whispered.

Tony’s eyes went wide, mouth slack. “What?”

Steve laughed, trailing his fingers down to Tony’s belt. As his fingers fumbled, he leaned down and mouthed at Tony’s neck, sucking gently. Tony’s breathing hitched as the belt clicked and Steve’s warm hand cupped Tony through his boxers. 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Rogers,” Tony mumbled, his eyes fluttering. “What the hell-“

“Shh,” Steve hushed. “Shut your mouth for once.”

With that, Steve slowly sunk to his knees. Tony breathes out in disbelief, steadying himself nervously. His hands trailed Steve’s arms as he dropped, before landing in Steve’s hair.

Steve reaches into Tony’s boxers and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, already straining against the fabric.

“Hard for me already?” Steve murmured. Tony groaned.

Slowly squeezing his hand, he jerked Tony off as his other hand gently cupped his balls.

“ _God_ , Steve, _please_...” Tony groaned, pushing his hips outward.

“Please what?” 

“Please suck my cock, Steve, _god_ -“ Tony let out a sharp breath as Steve’s mouth swallowed the tip, circling his tongue and sucking carefully. 

“Oh fuck-“ 

Steve hummed around Tony, opening his throat to take Tony deeper. He bobbed his head quickly, flicking his tongue to rub against the underside of Tony’s cock. His hand continued to massage Tony’s balls in rhythm with his mouth.

Tony’s legs were slack, but his arms strained as his hands gripped Steve’s hair.His hips thrusted in time with Steve, prompting slight gagging from Steve, who steadied his knees and sucked harder.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Steve, my god-“ Tony groaned. Steve could feel him throbbing in his mouth, his balls tightening against his palm.

He pulled away, earning a disheartened groan from Tony.

“The whole point of this was about my virginity, Stark.” Steve stood, still stroking Tony with one hand and using the other to palm his aching hard on poking against his jeans.

“Only way you’re coming is if it’s inside me,” Steve huffed, quickly unbuckling his pants and dropping them. Tony closed his eyes and let out a hard breath as Steve shuffled out of his underwear and quickly decided to lean against the sink, exposing himself to Tony.

Tony’s hands were on his him before he could say anything, rubbing his ass and kissing his thighs.

Steve groaned this time as Tony’s tongue found itself against Steve’s hole, circling the tight flesh carefully. Steve reached his hand down to his cock, aching for attention. He lazily stroked himself as Tony worked his tongue into his hole, wetting his entrance.

Steve moaned as Tony slid a finger with his tongue, curling the digit and stretching him open.

“God, _yes_ , Tony-“ Steve whispered hoarsely, his hips grinding into his hand and Tony’s tongue.

Tony slipped another, and then another finger into Steve before deciding that was enough. He stood on shaky knees, gripping Steve’s waist until his fingers turned white. He leaned down and sucked on Steve’s neck, leaving a red spot that was sure to be gone in minutes. As he slowly rubbed his cock against Steve’s hole, he whispered into his ear, “you sure you want this, Rogers?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed his hips back. “God, just _fuck_ _me_ already.”

Tony steadied Steve’s hips, gripping his ass as he slowly pushed the tip into Steve’s hole. 

Steve grunted and whined, half by the sting and half by the undeniable pleasure. Tony have Steve a few seconds, then pushed until Steve’s hole tightened around the rim and popped it inside.

Tony groaned at the site. “God, that’s just perfect.”

When Steve adjusted, Tony continued pushing his hips, until finally his balls met Steve’s perfect ass, and he bottomed out. The pair laid there for a second, breathing heavily, until Steve sighed.

“Gonna fuck me or what?” Steve said breathlessly. Tony laughed hoarsely and lifted himself up, steadying his legs.

Gripping Steve’s waist once more, Tony slowly pulled out to the tip, before slamming back in. Steve yelled, echoing against that bathroom walls. 

“Careful,” Tony grunted, “don’t want anyone finding Steve Rogers being a cockslut.” 

“Bite me,” Steve snapped, rolling his hips and clenching around Tony.

Suddenly, Tony leaned down again and bit into Steve’s neck, sucking harshly. Steve cried out, as Tony slammed into him again to reach.

“That outta stay at least a few minutes,” Tony grinned at the deep purple mark left on Steve neck. 

“Dick,” Steve groaned.

“You take my dick so well,” Tony joked, thrusting at a steady pace now. The mirror against the wall above the sink shook slightly as Tony pounded into Steve, using all his strength.

Steve was keening and mewling, meeting Tony’s thrusts enthusiastically with a little moan each time. The distant sounds of the party were silenced by the loud slap of Tony’s balls against Steve’s ass, or Steve’s loud encouragement to fuck him harder.

Steve’s cock was throbbing in his hand as he desperately worked his hand against it, stroking in time to meet Tony’s thrusts. Steve was at the edge, but he needed one thing to finish.

“Come inside me,” Steve begged, head knocking against the bathroom wall so slightly as he bounced against Tony.

With that, Tony was gone. His hands were a vice against Steve’s hips as his own stilled, letting out a loud grunt as he came into Steve’s ass.

Steve felt the warmth flood him, and he tipped over the edge. He clenched down on Tony as his cock spurted into the floor below them, obscenities and yells leaving his throat.

The pair laid there, recuperating, for a few minutes. Soon, Tony went soft, and slipped out. A small trail of cum dribbled out of Steve’s hole, down his left leg. Steve sighed as Tony leaned down to slowly lick it up, circling his hole one last time to clean the rest.

Lazily, Steve stood, still leaning against the sink. He looked into the mirror- he looked thoroughly fucked out. Tony was behind him, stroking his hips with his thumbs.

“We should probably get back to the party,” Steve murmured, grinning.

“Wait-“ Tony suddenly jumped, awake as ever. Steve looked back at him. 

“I get to fuck you again right? Because there’s no way after that that I can-“

Steve’s hushed him. “Make it through the night with no virgin jokes, and we’ll see what happens,” he whispered. 

Steve noticed the clock on the wall. 12:13. “Happy New Years, Stark.” 

Tony stood, stunned, as Steve kissed his cheek and gathered his clothes in his arms, slipping out silently to his room. 

He just hoped no one saw him on his way

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actual trash at writing smut I’m sorry but I had this idea and I had to write it okay lmao


End file.
